1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of targets, and more specifically, to human and vehicle targets constructed with a thermal imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infrared and other thermal-related detection devices have become increasingly important, particularly in combat. This technology has not been effectively deployed, however, for the purpose of assisting soldiers in distinguishing friendly soldiers from enemy combatants. One of the challenges facing soldiers in the field who employ heat detection devices such as infrared detectors is that the identity of a target is not readily discernible based on the mere existence of a heat signature. For example, animals, vehicles and random mechanical devices may all emit heat and, therefore, present themselves as a potential target. Without the right kind of target, heat detection device cannot differentiate between humans and other animals or things that emit heat.
A human body emits various levels of heat depending on the area of the body. For example, the top of the head emits less heat than the armpit region, and the chest area generally emits less heat than the top of the head but more heat than the armpit region. These variations in temperature can make the heat signature difficult to replicate in a target. In addition, heat signatures vary according to the ambient temperature. Although one would expect more heat to be emitted in higher ambient temperatures, certain regions of the body emit a disproportionately high amount of heat in higher temperatures. Accordingly, a human heat signature in one ambient temperature may vary significantly from an emitted heat signature in another temperature.
Although it is beneficial to train soldiers to detect human versus non-human heat signatures and to detect human heat signatures in various ambient temperatures, it is also critically important to train soldiers in differentiating one human heat signature from another. When a human is holding or carrying a weapon or other equipment, the resulting heat signature is characterized by a “cold spot” in the image corresponding to the location at which the body heat is blocked by the equipment. This characteristic in the heat signature is useful in identifying friendly versus enemy soldiers where the object causing the heat interference is specific to either the friendly or enemy soldier. For example, a soldier carrying an AK-47 or rocket-propelled grenade may be differentiated from U.S. or NATO soldiers who carry different weaponry and equipment. It is also important to train soldiers to distinguish different types of vehicles based on their heat signatures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a target with a thermal imaging system that emulates a human or vehicle heat signature by allowing for different heat output in different heating zones. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thermal imaging system in which the thermal output can be varied to accommodate different ambient temperatures. Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thermal imaging system that can be shot at numerous times and still continue to function. The present invention meets each of these objectives, as described more fully below.